Beetleborgs Extreme
by LexiJ15
Summary: Former Red Beetleborg and Purple Metallix Beetleborg Jo McCormick was starting first year of high school all by herself as Drew and Roland both left town making her have to meet new friends. However Evil returns to Charterville forcing a new team of beetleborgs to be created and Jo leading the team against the force of evil a team called Beetleborgs Extreme.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _Crustaceans Strike Back_

 _Part 1_

 _It was first day of the school year and a familar girl Jo McCormick was starting High School and she walks up to the front of the school and took a deep breath "Man i am a bit nervous" She says to herself and looks up at the building. A boy about her age walks up to her and looks to her thinking "first day too?" He asks and Jo looks to him nodding "that obvious?" She asks looking to him then looks to the building._

 _The boy looks to her and smiles "come on we can go in together" he says and Jo looks to him thinking as she walks with him "what's y0ur name?" She asks him and he laughs thinking "oh sorry, i am Blake and you?" he asks curiously and she looks to him holding her hand out to shake his "Jo" She says and he takes her hand shaking it "Nice to meet you"_

 _The Principal came out and saw Jo and walks over "Ah you must be Jo McCormick i heard all about you and i hope you join the school's soft ball team" He says and Blake looks to her "wait, McCormick? are you related to Drew?" he asks curiously and Jo looks to her confused "you know my brother?"_

 _Blake looks to her and nods "yeah, i was in his class for Junior High, so why isn't he here?" Blake asks and Jo sighs looking to him and thinks "my parents and Drew moved away as my parents got transfered and Charterville is my home so i am staying with my best friend Aria Fortunes and her family" She says to Blake who nods understanding._

 _After Jo's first day of school she heads off to Hillhurst on her purple bike and she gets stopped by Blake and 3 others "hey Jo, it's good to see you again, this is few friends Chloe, Matthew and Krista" Blake says and she Jo smiles "hi, nice to meet you all" She says thinking._

 _Blake and them look to her thinking "so how was your first day?" Blake asks her curiously and she thinks then smiles "i got to admit, it was not as bad as i thought it would be" Jo says and Chloe looks to her "i was nervous all day, i mean i felt lost all day" She says and Jo looks to her nodding "yeah, i know you mean"_

 _Just then the Crustaeans appears and Nukus laughs "well, allow me to end your troubles by destroying you" He says to Jo and Blake and them gasp "the stories are true, the monsters from the beetleborgs comics are real in our world" Blake says and Jo sighs looking to them "yeah, um their not the only things real in this world" She says and Blake and them looks to her confused._

 _Jo looks to Nukus glaring at him "i maybe the only one left but you will pay for causing me to have to reveal my secret" She says stepping out and holds out her hand "Data Bonder" she calls out and it appears "Input Card" She says inserting then holds up the bonder "Beetle Blast" she calls out and transforms to Purple Metallix Beetleborg._

 _Blake, Chloe, Matthew and Krista all gasp seeing their new friend standing before them as the Purple Metallix Beetleborg. "no way" Krista says amazed by this and her and the others hurry to hide letting Jo battle "you can do it Jo" Blake says to her._

 _Jo glares at Nukus and Horribelle who was also with him and Nukus laughs "you alone are nothing" He says to Jo and makes a monster appear "Destroy her!" He shouts and the monster charges at her "Metallix Baton" Jo calls out summoning her Beetle Battler and attacks the monster._

 _Blake and his friends watches the battle and thinks "she is good, but why is she alone what did she mean the only one left?" Matthew asks curiously. Jo battles the monster but takes a hit from the monster and got knocked into a tree "your strong, i will give you that but you hav'nt seen all i am made of" Jo says and puts a input card in her Data Laser and blasts several times at the monster._

 _The monster did take hits but sent a jolt of lightning at Jo sending her backwards again and making her angry "oh i am so over this" she says standing up glaring "Mega Spectra, Beetleborg!" She calls out and transforms into her Mega Mode "Whoa!" Blake and them says at same time._

 _Nukus glares and vanishes with Horribelle knowing how this is gonna end as Jo sent a powerful blast at the monster finishing it off before sending the monster back into the comics. Jo looks around and sighs "Backflat" she calls out and her armor shatters as she powers down._

 _Blake and them ran over to her "whoa, your a beetleborg?" Chloe says amazed and Jo looks to them nodding "and the only one left as my brother was one until my family moved away and our good friend Roland was one too until they moved 4 years ago sometime after our original adventures ended" She says to them sighing._

 _Jo looks to them thinking "listen, i got to go i will catch you guys tomorrow, but please one thing let's keep what you saw here today to ourselves" She says and got on her bike before riding off heading to Hillhurst. Once there she ran inside and looks around "Flabber" She calls out and Flabber appears hearing her "hey Jo how are you?" He asks curiously._

 _Jo looks to him thinking "i will fine until Nukus and Horribelle returned forcing me to reveal my identity to 3 new friends from School" She says and Flabber gasps "The Crustaceans are back?!" he says and freaks out "were all done for!" he shouts freaking out and melts into a puddle._

 _Jo shakes her head and thinks "Flabber., Pull yourself together you still have me to protect the city" She says and he pulls himself back to solid form and looks to her "your right, you can beat them i am sure of it" Flabber says and hugs her "it's good to see you again either way" he says and she hugs back "thanks Flabber i just wish Drew and Roland was still here"_

 _Flabber nods and thinks looking to her "yeah so do i, but i think you might wanna inform your friend Aria about what's going on" He says and Jo thinks looking to him "i will when she returns but right now, she's out of town for a convention and won't be back until next week probably" Jo says and Flabber sighs as the timing with the situation was bad._

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on Beetleborgs Extreme...**_

 _Former Beetleborg Jo McCormick starts her first day of high school having to fit in without the help of her brother or their friend Roland. She manages to meet new friends however her first day nearly gets ruined when the Crustaceans return forcing her to resume her duties as the Purple Metallix Beetleborg she was also forced to reveal her secret to her new friends.._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _"In Need Of A New Power"_

 _Part 2_

 _The following day Jo returns to school and Blake, Chloe, Krista and Matthew all walk over to her "hey, can we talk about yesterday?" Blake asks her and Jo looks to them and looks around "not here, meet me at the comic store after school and i will explain everything" She says to them and the four nods before going with her to their first class._

 _Jo sees a girl walk in the class and goes over to her "Aria, we need to talk after school something's come up" she says and gives her a nod. Aria then knew what Jo was refering too and looks around "Alright, just tell me where" She says to Jo who looks to her "the comic store after school" Jo says to Aria and goes back to her desk and sits down._

 _After class Jo heads to the locker to put her books in, She had a free period this period and she wanted to get some studying in. However something was going on in the city at the same time and Flabber appears in one of Jo's books "Jo, Nukus has sent a monster to the city" Flabber says to her causing her to sigh closing her locker and rushed out of the school._

 _Once outside she looks around and when she didn't see anyone around she held out her hand "Data Bonder" She calls out and it appears in her "Input card" she calls out inserting the card in the bonder and holds it up "Beetle Blast" she calls out and transforms._

 _Jo rushes off heading to the city and soon locates the monster "time to go back to the comics" she says to the monster "Metallix Baton" She calls out summoning her beetle battler and goes into battle against the monster._

 _The monster shot a blast at her and she takes a hit but got up and jumps out striking the monster with her Metallix Baton. "give up your going back to the comics" Jo says and strikes again sending the monster backwards a bit taking a hit from her._

 _The monster gets up angry "your all alone you can't beat me that easy" the monster says laughing. "Mega Spectra Beetleborg" Jo calls out and transforms to her mega mode as her armor then turns Purple & Red with wings "time to end this" She says and sent a blast at the monster again with her mega mode weapon._

 _Nukus, Horribelle, and Vilor appears at the location and looks to the monster "finish her, she is just one beetleborg" Nukus says and Jo looks to them "you won't win the beetleborgs will always win in the end and i will find away to beat you" She says to Nukus._

 _Horribelle laughs hearing this from Jo "how do you expect to win it's you against all of us" She says to Jo. Jo then looks and sighs thinking "i will find away" she says to Horribelle and Nukus smirks "good luck" he says and vanishes with Horribelle and Vilor taking the monster with them._

 _Jo saw them all vanish and sighs "Backflat" she calls out and her armor shatters powering her down and she takes a deep breath before heading back to school knowing she was in serious trouble due to being the only beetleborg left._

 _Later that day after school Jo heads to the comic store and goes to sit on a couch like seat and sighs thinking. Blake, Chloe, Matthew, Krista and Aria all walk in the store soon and spot Jo before joining her "so what's going on Jo?" Aria asks curiously and wondered what the others was doing here._

 _Jo looks to them before looking to Aria "the Crustaceans have returned and forced me to resume my duties as the purple metallix beetleborg, however it's not easy due to being only one left" She says and Aria looks sighing "oh man i can't believe their back" She says to Jo thinking._

 _Blake and them looks to Jo thinking "you can't keep fighting alone, before long you'll get over powered" Chloe says looking to her and Aria looks to Jo "She's right, your gonna need help is there any way of getting Drew and Roland to come back?" Aria asks and Jo shakes her head "no" She says and Aira sighs._

 _Matthew looks to them thinking "how does this girl know about you?" He asks refering to Aria. Jo looks to him and smiles "oh sorry guys, this is Aria Fortunes her grand father was the creator of the Beetleborgs comics and after his passing she took over the comics and she is my best friend" Jo says explaining to how Aria is involved in all this._

 _Aria waves a bit "nice to meet you all but better question how do you four know about her?" She asks and Jo looks to her bitting her lip "um yesterday when The Crustaceans returned they happen to be with me when i was forced to borg" Jo says and Aria thinks nodding "then it's time i create a new team of beetleborgs, new armor, new weapons and new vehicles and you five will be those beetleborgs" Aria says._

 _Blake, Chloe, Matthew and Krista all gasp and looks to them "wait, you want us to be beetleborgs joining Jo? Chloe asks in shock. "why us?" Krista asks confused and Aria looks to them thinking "because you four know her secret making you the only ones to be entrusted with this gift"_

 _Jo smiles looking to them nodding "yeah and honestly i couldn't think of anyone more suited then you guys" She says to them knowing Aria wants to stay in the background as just the artist not a hero too._

 _The monster then returns to the city and causes an explosion and Jo and them hear "i got to go" Jo says and ran out. Moments later she jumps out in battle transformed "Metallix Baton" She calls out and strikes the monster._

 _The monster blocks and laughs looking to her "you will fall" he says to her and threw her "i will never give up" Jo says getting up looking to him and the monster laughs before sending a blast straight at her._

 _To Be Continued..._

 _ **Next Time On Beetleborgs Extreme...**_

 _Jo continues her battle against Nukus latest monster despite being the only beetleborg currently left. Meanwhile Aria works on designing a new team of beetleborgs this time a team of five beetleborgs. Nukus appears to aid his monster and together they shatter Jo's Metallix armor forcing her to retreat however while Nukus and the Crustaceans celebrate and plan their take over on the real world their plans gets ruined as the Beetleborgs Extreme are born.._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously On Beetleborgs Extreme**_

 _Jo discovers the Crustaceans truly becoming to strong for just her and imforms her best friend Aria Fortunes who is the grand daughter of the late Art Fortunes about the return of the Crustaceans and Aria made plans for a whole new team of Beetleborgs in which she would lead against the Crustaceans. Can Aria finish the creation before it's to late?.._

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _"Return Of The Magnavores"_

 _Part 3_

 _Jo continues to battle the monster using her Metallix Baton "Data Laser" She calls out drawing it from her holster "Input card" she calls out inserting "Fire Blast" she calls out blasting fire at the monster. The monster gets burned a bit but blasts her sending her into a car that was in the area "oh man, Aria please hurry" She says to herself while getting up._

 _Nukus, Horribelle and Vilor appear and Jo looks "alright i've had it" She says getting up and looks to them "Mega Specta, Beetleborg" She calls out and mega blasts. Nukus laughs looking to her "that will not be enough with all four of us" He says laughing "We'll see" She says to him and goes into battle with all four of them blasting left and right._

 _Nukus and them soon gang up and combine their powers together and shot at Jo causing her to be thrown and it shatters her armor and they all laugh. Jo looks around seeing her armor in pieces and sighs looking up to them "this isn't over the beetleborgs will return" She says and got out of there while holding her shoulder._

 _Back at the comic store Flabber appears in a comic to Blake, Chloe, Matthew, Krista and Aria "get to Hillhurt quick, the Crustaceans beat Jo" He says and they all gasp looking to eachother and ran out heading for Hillhurst._

 _They arrive before Jo and find flabber but moments later Jo stumbles in holding her shoulder and they all run over to her. "Aria please tell me the armors are ready we need them fast" Jo says as they help her over to the couch "almost" Aria says to her and Jo sighs with a nod._

 _She shows what she has so far "Jo, as the new leader you will return as your original color Red, Blake you will be the Blue, Chloe you will be the Yellow, Matthew you will be the Black and Krista you will be the White" Aria explains while showing them._

 _Jo smiles looking to the drawing "i have missed Red it will feel great getting back in that armor" She says looking at the all new style of armor for the five colors. "these armors are nothing like any beetleborg from the past the Beetleborgs Extreme are 10 times more powerful and i've added some features my grand father never even added as well" Aria says to them smiling._

 _They all was so impressed with the new style Aria had planned and looks to her "what's left to do?" Blake asks curiously. "well i still gotta design the weapons and bonders i got the Armors and Vehicles ready" She says to them and continues working._

 _Meanwhile back at the comic store firey shadows come out of a comic and heads for the old Charterville cemetery going down in a tomb. The firey Shadows then cause a fire to drawings in the tomb and tries burning down Nukus' lair "what!? who dares set fire to my lair" Nukus says looking around angry._

 _Nukus sees a monster drawing near and brings the monster to life "Millacore go and destroy Charterville" he 0rders and Millacore vanishes heading for the city. Nukus looks around the place for what caused the fires not finding anything "something caused those fires and i will find what it was" he says glaring._

 _Back at hillhurst Flabber looks in a glass ball he has and saw the attack on the city "Oh no were doomed!" Flabber says freaking out. Aria looks to him "calm down, i am finished" She says laying out the drawing with the bonders and everything. Flabber rushed over and looks to the drawing and works his magic and brings the bonders out of the drawing and into Jo and the others hands._

 _Jo looks to them as they held the bonders "you guys ready for this?" She asks them and they look to her "were with you" Chloe says and the others nods "yeah lets kick some butt" Matthew and Krista both says. Blake looks to Jo and smiles "of course" he says and Jo nods and they hold up the bonders "Beetle Blast" they all call out and begin transforming into the new Beetleborgs Extreme._

 _Nukus, Horribelle and Vilor appear where the monster is and blasts the city too until blasts shot out at them. "WHAT!" Nukus says shouting and looks around then saw the five beetleborgs jump out and Jo looks to Nukus as Red Beetleborg "i told you the Beetleborgs will return" She says and Nukus glares angry "so you have new powers and found new beetleborgs to join you big deal" he says._

 _Firey Shadows then came out near and the beetleborgs and Crustaceans both gasp when they see who appears "were back.." familar faces says and Jo looks "it can't be" She says and Nukus glares "so it was you all who caused the fires" he says and Vexor looks laughing "yes it was us and now we will do to you what you did to us" Vexor says to Nukus._

 _Jo looks to them both "your all going back to the comics" She says and looks to the others "let's go" She says and they all charge into battle with the Crustaceans and Magnavores. "Battle Axe" Jo calls out summoning her new weapon "Lightning Crossbow" Chloe calls out summoning hers next "Savage Lancer" Matthew calls out summoning his. "Blazing Staff" Krista calls out summoning hers finally and they all battle the two groups of evil._

 _The Magnavores blasts the beetleborgs sending them backwards and Vexor looks to the Crustaceans "your time in this world is over" he says and uses a powerful wave of lightning shooting it at the Crustaceans "no! how is it possible your more powerful then me?!" Nukus says as they can't move._

 _"We all gained new powers while away feel our powers" Vexor says and him and the other Magnavores joins together using their powers on the Crustaceans and to the beetleborgs surprise sent the Crustaceans back to the comics leaving them to rule again._

 _Jo looks to the others and then to Magnavores "this is not possible where did you get these new powers" Jo says and Vexor just laughs at them "until next time beetleborgs" he says laughing and vanishes with Jara, Typhus and Noxic. Jo and them looks around thinking "Backflat" they call out powering down and looks around "this is bad, we have to get back to Hillhurst" Jo says and they rush off._

 _They get back to Hillhurst and looks to Flabber and Aria "did you see?" Jo asks and Aria and Flabber look to them nodding "we have to figure out how Vexor and them got so much power, you all may need more new weapons and stuff as time goes" Aria says looking to them and thinks "i have to get back to my studio and figure this out" She says and heads out of Hillhurst._


End file.
